The Silver Ankh
by cosplaythief
Summary: Jounouchi's life changes for the worse when he gets his hands on an unusual package. Possible Yaoi and SJ pairing.Chap3 up! Everyone is getting ready to head out to Domino.
1. From Mythologie to the Past

^-^ Wooohooo!! I finally decided to make a yu-gi-oh fanfic! ^-^ After reading so many stories I decided to give it a go. And to help me there are my muses Good pup and Bad pup!!  
  
Good pup: A pleasure to meet you.  
  
Bad pup: Whatever.  
  
Jou-pup: Those are my 'repressed' personalities -_- (Although sometimes I wonder if they should stay repressed)  
  
Bad pup: Look, the readers (if there are any) don't need to know your life story. Get on with the disclaimers and lets start the fic!  
  
Good pup: I agree with him.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did Jounouchi would have a millennium item. (I am biased).  
  
Jou-pup: Now let's start.  
  
Good pup: Wait! You forgot the warnings!!  
  
Jou-pup: O.o that's right!  
  
WARNINGS: Or if you prefer: Words, Abuse, Rape(possibly I'm not sure), Naughty situations, Idiocy (O.o), Nudity, Gore and Sex. (Put all the capitals together and you get WARNINGS ^-^ tee hee!)  
  
Ok, seriously. I'm not sure how everything will turn out because fanfics tend to have a mind of their own but I can assure you there will be DEATH death death death death and near death experiences. Also, IF this fic follows my plans, this will be YAOI ! If you don't know what is yaoi that mean this have to be the first fanfiction you ever read. I mean in FF.Net there isn't an anime category without at least one yaoi story in it. -_- (Even pokemon). Anyways, the main couple (if there are any romance in this) will definitely be Seto x Jou (if Kaiba doesn't die that is) seeing as I just love Jounouchi and that I am biased.  
  
Jou-pup: I guess that's all the warnings for now. On with the fic!  
  
Good & Bad pup: Alright!  
  
"blah" = speech  
  
'blah' = thought  
  
(blah) = notes by moi  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
The silver ankh  
  
Prologue  
  
From Mythology to the past  
  
The sound of sandals hitting the floor could be heard through out the palace. Unworthy servants bowed to the power this creature possessed. It wasn't an emperor. It wasn't a king It wasn't even the all powerful pharaoh !  
  
It was the all mighty Rah. And he wasn't all too happy. "Argh! This time he went too far!" he roared. "When I passed through the underworld yesterday I almost left a piece of myself!"  
  
Thoth sighed, why did those things seemed to always happen to him? It really seemed like he was the one every one used as a shoulder to either cry on or, in this case, to rant on. "Rah, are you sure Anubis is trying to kill you? I mean he never shown signs of any hostility to either you or Nephthys." Thoth quickly dodged the upcoming fire ball Rah threw at him out of anger. "Sure? SURE!? The minute I stepped in the underworld I was 'accidentally' attacked by shadow power! That ungrateful brat wants to kill me!" Rah was now fuming, let's just say it was not a pretty sight. Thoth thought a minute.(that a tongue twister ^-^) "I guess he heard the news that you were going to give charge of the underworld to Osiris after Osiris' death. Why would you do such a thing anyway?" Rah stopped pacing to stare at Thoth.  
  
"Anubis is getting out of control. His shadow powers are formidable and getting stronger; he might surpass me soon enough!" He growled and as an afterthought he added, "Plus do you know how annoying teenagers are? He is reaching 17 human years old and talking to him is like talking to a brick wall. How frustrating!"  
  
Thoth sweatdropped. "Right. So what are you going to do about it?" His question was answered by a smirk. "The best thing to do; War!" Thoth cringed, this was not going to be pretty.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The battle had been glorious. Blood sputtered everywhere, skin and bones were ripped, shredded littering the ground like a tapestry. Of all the servants of either light or darkness none were standing having killed each other for their sires . Two lonely figures were facing off in a final battle: only one was going to emerge victorious and alive.  
  
"This is going to end 'father'!" hissed Anubis.  
  
The young teen god was quite a looker. So what if he was all bloody and that most of the blood didn't belong to him. He was a bishounen! As an added bonus his clothes were ripped in numerous places. ^-^ He had long black hair with bleached ends. His lean yet muscular tanned body gave him everything a bishounen should have. (*drool* Well he IS a god! ^-^) But sadly, this bishi had a down side: he had a wicked spirit. Behind those unnatural gold eyes held the insanity and bloodlust of a demon. (Well enough characterization for now)  
  
"For once I agree son! I will defeat you with your own shadow magic." With that, Rah unleashed his final weapon: a gigantic wave of shadow energy. Anubis was knocked out of his feet by to tremendous force. It had taken him by surprised, his father never used shadow magic before. Grabbing his shadow blade he decided that he didn't care and ran strait to his father, intending to finish him off in one quick slash.  
  
"Fool!" Rah quickly made a ball out of shadow power and threw it at Anubis. The teen god never had time to dodge it and found himself trapped in a bubble. "What the fuck! Get me out of this shit!" (-_- Yes even gods swear)  
  
Rah limped over to Anubis, using this spell really drained him. "Since your mother loves you so much I guess I won't kill you. And since you're way too big for a spanking, I guess I'll have to lock you in your room for eternity. Or better yet in this ankh." With those words he whipped out a silver ankh out of his battle armor. (don't ask -_-) The future-artifact sucked in the bubble with a screaming god inside itself and that was all we heard of Anubis.  
  
The almighty Rah stood alone on the battlefield looking at the ankh. 'Now what am I going to do with you?' he thought. The silver ankh just gleamed ominously. 'Oh well I might as well dump you on earth there no god is going to find you and release Anubis and it's not like I care if you cause damage to the humans.' With a shrug the sun god made himself a mental note to give the ankh to Thoth so the moon god could dump it for him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Later, Thoth did as he was told and dumped the silver ankh on earth. Little did he or the sun god know that this little action would cause the death of many and the suffering of many more, generations after generations...  
  
End of Prologue  
  
Authors Notes: Okay I admit it! I don't know a lot about Egypt deities. But sheesh it's just a fic! I mean who cares if I don't know that much. (even though I did do SOME research)  
  
Bad pup: Well, that's new.. Geek.  
  
Jou-pup: Grrr  
  
Good pup: Don't listen to him. You're good. *sigh* People, please review. It won't take too much time I'm sure.  
  
Jou-pup: Right. I'm also feeling quite creative. I mean the prologue wasn't even suppose to be this long the story is writing itself I say. Scary!  
  
Where is the Yugi-gang? ^-^ Well you might see them in the second chapter only.  
  
Anyways, please review and maybe the god of bishounen will bless you with a bishi harem ^-^ sweet! 


	2. From Past to Present

Okay! ^-^ I'm motivated. Let's write chapter 2 now shall we?

God/Bad pup: Aye Aye ! captain!

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. -_- All the character that are injured or died in the making of this chapters were all assured. An hefty sum was send to their families so don't worry.

********************************************

---_There is a legend, of a powerful item with unlimited shadow powers._

_ It is said that whoever unleashed the power of the god trapped within_

_ the item and controls it, will be awarded ruler of all Egypt._

_ However, the item as been well hidden and in order to activate it,_

_ one need to find the one person who bears a part of the soul of _

_ Anubis within his own._

_ If ,and only if, one is able to obtain the item and the soul anchor_

_ will the great god of death Anubis will be revived and give you power_.--   

-------The prophecy  (found in the book of shadows)

**Chapter 1**

From Past to Present

**Ancient Egypt**

**Time: Unknown**

The ancient city blazed in fire, shadows kept attacking while little children cried on the dead corpse of their parents.

Egypt was in chaos.

And what could have caused this massive carnage? They were big, they were ferocious and glorious: they were angry god spawns. I'm sure you know their names by heart by now: Obelisk the tormentor, The Saint Dragon God of Osiris and the fearful Winged Dragon of Ra.

From his balcony, that over looked the city, the pharaoh Yami overlooked the carnage. He couldn't believe it. After so many years the legendary Ankh of Anubis was found. Unfortunately, it fell into the hands of an evil organisation who's goal was to overthrow him.(Obligatory evil faction goal) 

They had dared to unseal the great Anubis, foolishly thinking that he would obey their commands, but the angry god destroyed them and unleashed creatures of the shadow games.

"Great pharaoh! You should not stand here it is dangerous." Yami turned his attention on his bowing servant and friend. "Tell me, Anzana (1) , where is Setau and the others?" he questioned.

"Lord Setau went to the battlefield, my pharaoh. While the other priests are searching the ancient books as we speak, searching for a way to stop the carnage." The news didn't please Yami in the least. Setau was strong but even with his three blue eyes white dragon he wouldn't stand a chance against any of those god monsters, much less the three of them. 'That fool! He should know better. Setau don't get yourself killed, you are too stubborn to die.' The pharaoh got off the balcony and headed out of his room.

"You're greatness, where are you going it is too dangerous to wander in the palace." Came Anzana's stricken voice. Yami simply stated. "I'm going to see if the others have found a way to stop this madness." With that, he was off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

High Priest Setau was no fool.

Even though he was prone to use frontal attacks in order to win, never say that he was a fool.

But if he is no fool, why was he heading off to face the god monsters? -_-  Men do foolish things for many purposes ; money, power, knowledge…etc… in Setau's case, it was for love. His beloved slave (2) had been kidnapped by the organisation that had seek to restore Anubis. It seemed Kastsu was Anubis' soul anchor. But regardless of the danger he would find Kastsu and save him. ( ^-^ how romantic!) Beside, with the power of blue eyes, how could he fail?

Oh yes Setau was not such a big fool after all.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Pharaoh Yami! It is dangerous to wander in the palace right now. Please return to your chambers and let us handle everything."(3) All the other priests agreed with the one who talked.

"I am tired of waiting patiently, have you find a way to stop Anubis?"

The priests looked at each other nervously.

Yami sighed: he was soooo not going to like this.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

With a kick in the hips, Setau coaxed his horse into running faster. Above him his blue eyes followed him; they will be the diversion he needed in order to snatch Katsu away from the battlefield. 

_"Well you see…" Nervously stated one of the priests._

In front of Setau, his back turned to the high priest, observing the work of his creatures, stood Anubis. Setau couldn't help but find the teen god intriguing but the sight of Katsu, sitting fearful on the ground like a lap dog, made Setau angry at the god. Feeling their masters anger the three blue eyes attacked throwing themselves at the god. The distraction was enough for Setau to grab Katsu.

"In order to stop Anubis and seal him back into the ankh…" 

"Setau!" Katsu was so glad his master had rescued him. He didn't understand what was happening to him, one minute he was trotting in the halls of the palace and next thing he knew some robed freaks kidnapped him. Then there was this weird ritual and this freaky teen appeared out of nowhere killing every one and saying something about finally having a body. His grip on Setau's back tightened as the high priest's horse gained speed in the direction of the palace. Behind them, the three blue eyes were making an hasty retreat Obelisk hot on their tails. "Don't worry Katsu, you'll be safe in the palace." assured the high priest.

_"….we will have to sacrifice the soul he uses has an anchor to this realm."_

_   Yami's eyes widen. 'You have to be kidding me, Setau is not going to like that.'_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Can you guess what is going to happen next? ô.ô

-_-_-_-_-_-

As soon has Setau's horse reached the palace's ground they were surrounded by guards.

"Setau what is happening?" said an unsure Katsu, tightening his grip on Setau again. The high priest frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry lord Setau, but the slave known has Katsu was ordered to be found and arrested." Katsu gasped and hid behind Setau who growled.  "And whose orders were they from?" 

"The pharaoh my priest."

**Short time laps**

"NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone." Cries could be heard throughout the palace's premise, most slaves shivered; they knew where those cries echoed from they came from the chamber of sacrifices. Some one was going to be sacrificed.

"Don't you dare hurt him! Get you hands off me!" Setau struggled against the guards has they led him into the chamber of sacrifices. They had taken his millennium rod and he was THIS close to summon his blue eyes. He spotted the pharaoh dressed in his fine garments that were reserved for sacrifices. "Yami what is the meaning of this? Why are we here? (Jou-p: Geez Setau this IS the chamber of sacrifices you know? -_-)

At Yami's silence he got frustrated. "Well!?"

It was another priest who answered for Yami. "I am sorry to say this my high priest, in order to stop Anubis we must sacrifice is anchor to our world…" Setau gasped while Katsu fell in tears.

"NO! Yami tell me it isn't so! There have to be another way."

Yami couldn't look at his long life friend and high priest, it was hard already to say this.

"I'm sorry Setau, even if there might be another way we don't have enough time. Egypt will be burned to the ground before Rah hits the sky, we can save thousands of people and only one has to die."  A slave suddenly burst into the chamber." Great pharaoh! The monsters are approaching!" A priest gave Yami a ornamented knife. "Hurry great pharaoh, we don't have much time!" Yami nodded and approached the centre of the chamber where Katsu, who had been changed into proper clothes, (for someone who's going to be sacrifice) was attached sending teary pleading looks at him. 

"Please, don't" he murmured between soft sobs. The other priests began chanting in the background, drowning Setau's cries of protest. "Yami! I won't let you!" Setau managed to shrug the guards off him and ran toward the young pharaoh. But Yami used his shadow powers to knock him unconscious before Katsu's fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry Katsu, this will be quick."  With that, he sank his dagger in the blond slave's gut, then made his ascend toward his neck effectively opening up Katsu's chest. All of the sudden there was a flash of light and a silver ankh appeared around Katsu's neck. Quickly, Yami grasped the now bloody ankh and used his shadow powers to trap Anubis' soul in it. Outside, the three god creatures' soul became stone tablets usually used for shadow games.

Egypt was saved. But at what price? Yami sighed, Setau was going to be furious at him when he'll wake up but he had to do this.

-_-_-_-_-

A month later, Setau challenged Yami to a duel where their soul would be at stake. This epic battle was recorded on a tablet and kept (almost) intact over the years. Also, during his short time in their realm, Anubis had put a spell on the ankh. Every millennium, the ankh will find it's way to it's next anchor soul and Anubis will be revived. In order to stop another disaster from happening in the future, Yami used his shadow powers and cursed the ankh. Now every millennium, just before the ankh finds it's anchor, the soul of the poor chosen one will be destroyed by shadow magic. He had no choice, he was sure that the knowledge of how to stop Anubis would be lost during the millennia so he had to save the people of the future, but why was he feeling so bad?

**Millennia  later**

**Location unknown**

A woman cried at the bedside of a young 17 year old boy. "Why is he dead? How did this happened?" The doctor behind her gave her an helpless look. "I'm not sure madam, it looks as if his soul have been ripped out of his chest."

Unknown to them an ankh glowed ominously under the boy's bed: another opportunity missed.

History kept repeating itself. But, like all good spells this one had to fade and let a millennium slide and some one had to survive the power of the shadows.

-_-_-_-_-_-

**Battle city**

**Semi finals of the battle city tournament**

The dust cleared up showing a blond boy deadly motionless on the duel monster arena. Every one was surprise, the referee held up his hand and declared the winner of the duel.

"Winner is Malik Ishtar!" 

All the friends of the blond boy ran up the duelling arena screaming the boy's name. A brunet with a pointy hairdo shook the blond's collar. "Jounouchi, you idiot! Wake up!" Trembling he looked at the small group. "He….he's not breathing." 

"No big brother!" cried the blond's sister, a cute brown haired girl, Shizuka. Another brown haired girl, named Anzu, kneeled at the fallen boy's head crying while a tri-coloured haired boy stood frozen in shock. Inside, his other self was crying at the blond's death.

Mokuba Kaiba ran toward the scene, "Big brother! Jounouchi is…" he than turned to the referee "Call the doctor quick!" The doctor could do nothing but to confirm the boy's death.

-_-_-_-_- 

End of chapter1

(1) In case you haven't figure it out, that's Anzu. 

(2) Am I the only one who the possibility of a side-fic here?

(3) Geez Yami, stay on the balcony where any one can blast you. -_-

There goes chapter 1! -_- I'm not sure what happens during the end of battle city, but I know that Jounouchi 'died' after his duel with Malik. But he was miraculously revived! Don't ask me how though, I don't know. Maybe somewhere along Yami and Kaiba's duel? 

Anyways, ^-^ 'till next chapter. (If any one is reading this…)

Read & Review. Plz    


	3. From Present to Dreams

^-^ Yahhh!!!  I was busy preparing myself to see the wizard of the anime-con so I guess I didn't update for a 'while' ^-^ heh…

Good pup: It's okay. We were too excited to be your muse anyway. That WAS your first convention.

Bad pup: Yeah, yeah. Well let's start.

Jou/ Good pup: Hai! ^-^ ^-^

Reviewers 

Thankies to all the reviewers who took the time to review my fic! I really appreciate it.

Jadejj 

Oh so That's where I found Setau's name! Eeek sorry. I didn't know, but I'm sure they don't have the same personality. And we won't see much of Egyptian Setau if the fic follows my plan. Except in freaky flash backs… (Never forget the flash backs) 

Disclaimers 

I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Every other worker who died in the making of this fic had all signed a contract not holding anyone responsible for their demise. They were all buried in the cemytery near an old Power Plant.

**   The Silver ankh **

   Chapter 2     From the Present to Dreams Place: unknown Time: unknown 

He stood there. He didn't know where 'there' was but he knew he was standing. All there was left to do was to go forward. Has he walked the scenery changed and looked more like the halls of a museum. He entered a larger room. Egyptian hieroglyphs were painted on the wall, the room itself looked like a treasure room. Weird Egyptian artefacts were strategically displayed around the room behind glass windows. In the back of the room, up some stairs, stood an altar. Near the altar stood an Egyptian man.

He wore a sort of long white robe and had a turban around his head. Around his neck rested a golden ankh/key (1) The Egyptian addressed the boy in a cool emotionless voice.

"You have defied Fate and Destiny, you will bring death and misery to all."

The boy didn't understand what the Egyptian meant. How would he had defied Fate or Destiny? As if sensing the boy's question, the Egyptian explained. "Month's ago, you were supposed to die during your duel against Malik Ishtar. Your survival was not planned. Because of this, many will suffer."

All of the sudden bodies littered the floor, some of them bloody, some not. The boy's eyes widen when he recognized the familiar wild black/red hair that could only belong to a certain short amethyst eyed champion duellist. "No, Yugi!" The boy ran up to his friend who was currently busy lying motionlessly  on his stomach, only to trip on something. The boy picked himself up and looked at what made him trip. His face paled and tears sprung to his eyes. There lying in on her back laid the body of his own sister. Bile rose to his mouth at the sight ; she was burned several places and some of her skin was ripped off, half of hair had been ripped off of her scalp, pieces of metal were stuck on her face and chest. Curiously there was no blood on her, leaving the wounds to show their true horror, a stench like any the boy had ever smelled came to his nostril. Unable to look at the sight much longer, he turned around and vomit. Blood came out of his mouth and the smell of decayed bodies were getting stronger leaving him gasping for air, eyes wide. A groan brought his attention away from the mix of the tears and blood that were littering the floor. The small boy who had drawn his attention only moments ago was desperately trying to stand, he was still alive!  "Yugi!" The taller boy stood up, purposely turning his back away from the carcass of his sister and jogged up to his friend. (all the while trying not to step on bodies)  Just has he was about to reach his friend, every one disappeared. There were no bodies or corpses, just him standing in the room with the weird Egyptian man again. "What have you done to them!? What happened?" Needless to say that the boy was more than upset.

The Egyptian just reached out for the old book laying on the altar. 

"This is what you need to use in order to prevent every one's demise. But be careful because if this book falls in your hands then the world will be doomed."

"You don't make any sense! How can I use it if I can't have it with out destroying the world?" 

All of the sudden, three pairs of  gigantic eyes appeared out of the walls. Three familiar god creatures stepped out of the wall and flew around the room, roaring. The boy shivered when the Winged Dragon of Ra flew close to him. In a flash the Egyptian was in front of him, offering him…a pizza!? "Here take this and save the world!"

Feeling a little hungry the teen accepted the gift only to have The Saint Dragon God of Osiris grab the other side of  it with it's second mouth and tugging on it like would a puppy.

"He let got! That's my pizza!" (2)

-_-_-_-_-

Domino High Math class 

" Hmmm…. Let go… that's my pizza…"

"Mr. Jounouchi!?"

The blond teen jump up in his seat where he had been resting his eyes with a startled yelp. Gone were the walls written in hieroglyphs, he was back in a familiar class room. "Wah? Where's the pizza!" Was the first thing Jounouchi Katsuya said, which made his classmate laugh at his expense. Only his friends, a tri-coloured haired boy, a brown haired girl, a white haired boy and a pointy brown haired boy shook their heads at their friend's antics.

***

Lunch time 

"Woohoo! Lunch, my favourite time of the school day!" Jounouchi happily bounded to the cafeteria followed, at a slower pace by his friends. He quickly chose a seat and unwrapped his lunch. His dream still plagued his mind but he decided to put it on hold while he was achieving the urgent task of filling up that hole that was his stomach. His friend Honda, the one with the pointy hair doo , snickered. "Well it HIS the only period where you seem to be able to stay conscious."

"Lay off man. It's not my fault if the teacher is boring. As long has I have the passing grade who cares if I sleep or not during class."

The brown haired girl, Anzu, frowned. "You should at least try to look like you are attentive Jou, you might get passing grades but you're still the one who have the lowest scores in the class." (3)  Jou rolled his eyes at Anzu. "Come on, Honda and Yugi both have lower than average scores then the rest of the class and I don't see you scowling at them with all your motherly love."(4)

Yugi sweatdropped and quickly changed the subject in order to avoid a Anzu/Jou confrontation.

"Say, have you heard about Kaiba-kun ?" At the puzzled looks he was receiving he continued. "I heard the plans of building a Kaiba-land in America are finished and that he will be coming back soon." Jou groaned. "I knew that all those Kaiba-less days were too good to last. Why can't he stay in America? I'm sure Domino will be a more jerk-less city with out him." He polished his sandwich and eyed the white haired teen's untouched desert. "Say Ryou, are you going to finish that brownie?"

-_-_-_-_-

**Egypt**

Shadi sighed. He had tried to warn the blond teen about the impending danger. He had almost succeed but he had been thrown out of the boy's dreams by the three god monsters. He only hoped that in the end everything will be alright. He turned to see the ex-keeper of the millennium tauk walk in the room. "The god cards are glowing. HE has awoken." She simply said.

-_-_-_-_-_-   

**Egypt**

**Far underground**

A silver ankh glowed ominously. Finally, after the numerous failed attempt to resurrect itself, the spirit imprisoned in the ankh had been forced to find refuge in this underground temple, and now he could sense that his soul anchor was still alive in this millennium. He will at last be free, all that was needed was a small action in order to set his plan in motion.

A rumble was heard and a wall of the room it was in collapsed. A crew of archaeologists stepped inside the room. "We finally found it! The temple of Anubis, and it's treasures are ours to study."  One of the archaeologists stepped up to the altar where the ankh was resting. Picking it up, he inspected it carefully. "This is going in a museum."

If one was careful enough, they could see the ankh smirking.

-_-_-_-_-

End of chapter 2 

1- Yeah it's the millennium ankh but people refer it also as the millennium key.

2- That's how every dreams of Jou turns out. -_-  Food appears out of nowhere and he finds himself fighting for it.

3- In the manga (Volume 5 I think) there was a mean teacher that was scowling at Yugi, Honda and Jou because they were playing a game. He then humiliated them by showing to the call their scores stating that they had the lowest grades. I believe Yugi had the highest, then Honda and Jounouchi had the lowest of all.

4- Well Anzu some times acts rather motherly in my opinion. -_-

^-^ Well that's taken care of, I still need to update 'Somewhere I belong' **sight** what was I thinking, creating a new fic while I was stuck on this one… -_-;

Bad pup: Heh, I warned you.

Jou-pup: Grrr… Anyways, please R&R  critics are okay as long as they aren't degrading. I don't proof read my work (what ever that means) And I tend to get scrambled in my coherency. See you next chapter!

**Ja! **


	4. On the road to Domino city

Here I am. With another late chapter of this fic. I would like to thank all the reviewers and apologise to every one for my tardiness.

 Evil Bitka From Hell: 

Well I read my manga and saw that Yugi had the highest note. It was written that Yugi score the 372nd place out of 400. Honda, the 380th place out of 400 and Jounouchi, the 392nd place out of 400. So if the person in the first place is the one who scored the highest, then Yugi have higher grades.

Jou-pup: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. -_- I was supposed to discontinue this fic but I was inspired to write the chapter.

Bad-pup: okay, now let's get on with the show.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh and I do not own the theory of how gods live (that was from the game Black&White you should play it). 

**Warnings:** Go see the prologue.

**The silver ankh** **chapter 3**

On the road to Domino city!

-_-_-_-_-_-

**-Somewhere in Egypt-**

Isis Ishtar walked in the halls of her underground home. After the events in battle city, she and her little brother Malik along with Rishid went back into their underground house. They still had their duties as guardians and Isis was now guarding the three Egyptian god cards and the millennium rod. Things did change though: they had the right to go outside and see the daylight anytime they wanted as long as at least one of them was guarding the tomb. Of course Malik used all of his time outside and sometimes even dragged Rishid with him. Today though, her brother was quiet and stayed underground with her. As a matter of fact, she could see him looking at her every move; like he was doing right now. Without even turning Isis could see her brother looking at her back, and he wasn't pleased.

"What do you want Malik?" She said without turning to look at him but acknowledging his presence.

"You left a while ago." Was all her little brother said.

Isis sighed. No doubt her brother also knew what was wrong. After all, he too had been a wielder of a millennium item, and unlike the other item holders from Japan, he knew about the silver ankh. Seeing that her brother was still waiting (albeit a little impatiently) for an answer she stated. " I left to talk to Shadi for a little while. Nothing serious." She knew it was the wrong thing to say when her brother yelled. "Don't take me for a fool **sister**! I know that you are planning to leave for Japan. Were you going to tell me or were you just going to walk off without a word." Massaging her temples, Isis sighed again. "I knew you would react badly if I told you I was going to Japan. I need to go there and deliver things." Before her brother could protest again she continued. "You need to stay here and do research. You will be safe from Anubis' wrath for now. Now I must go make preparations for my trip." With that, she resumed he walk toward her room.

Malik stormed to his room and angrily laid on his bed. He stretched and turned on his newly bought small battery operated T.V, the news were on.

_"In today's news. The archaeologist, Kato Hideki ,had been mysteriously murdered in his apartment this morning. Authorities believes Kato's death might be related to the murders of his fellow comrades who recently uncovered Anubis's tomb. _

_In another news, the lead archaeologist, __Kashiwagi Akinari, is leaving Egypt and heading back to Domino city…"_

Malik sighed. Everything was already in motion and by the looks of it; it won't take long for Anubis to reach Domino city and find his "soul anchor". And now his sister was soon going to depart for Domino too: it would probably be the last time he will be able to talk to her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Anubis was pleased.

Taking over Kashiwagi's mind had been easier than taking candy from a human offspring. Even in his weaken state, he had been able to control the old man without any trouble. If every human in this era was as weak spirited as him, taking over will be a cinch. 

It was quite ironic that the source of power of a god, a superior entity, was human belief. Indeed, the less human believe in a certain god, the less power he have. Eventually, after a millennia,  the god is forgotten and fades away.

Anubis suspected that his father Rah and the others had faded away long ago but he had survived because part of his soul always reincarnated itself in the form of a human: his anchor, his soul.(1)  He had lost a lot of power over the years though, and now he couldn't even achieve the simple task of tracking the human who possess his soul nor could he use the shadows to teleport. 

In order to gain back his power all he needed to do was sacrifice lives and absorb the spiritual energy of his victims, then he would gain full access to his powers and enslave the entire world. (2) He already used the power he had in order to disposed of the other people who were involved in the search. He had blessed them: he had given their meaningless lives a purpose, by absorbing their spirit and making them part of the powerful entity that he was.

But now he had some searching to do. He stood inside Kashiwagi's soul room. The room was littered with different artefacts; each representing a memory, the absence of family photos led to think that the man wasn't engaged to any one and had no children. 

'It seemed this man only lived for his archaeological findings, how fitting that he perished because of his love with ancient artefacts.'  He thought snickering softly. Then something caught his eye, it was a picture.  'How odd, maybe he does have a family…' He inspected the photograph: on it there were three men, one of them was Kashiwagi. 

'They must be  fellow archaeologists, I wonder who?' 

Turning the photograph he noticed two names behind it and read them out loud. 

"Professor Yoshimori (3) and Mutou Sugoroku  mhh… Interesting. That old man reminds me a little of someone…Maybe this temporary host will be useful to me and help me trace my soul." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**-Domino city-**

"By guys!" Waving his goodbyes to his departing friends, Jounouchi Katsuya headed to his apartment complex. It had been two days since the weird nightmare/dream he had had during his math class but for Jou, it was as if it never happened; he had forgotten all about it. Instead, there was another event that was plaguing his mind.

'Grr… I can't believe Kaiba is coming to town!' he thought angrily, kicking a pebble that had dared cross his path. Annoyed that the pebble had the galls to return in front of him, Jou kicked it again and felt a wave of satisfaction when the small rock rolled out of his way. After dealing with the small mineral, he turned back to his musings. 

'Stupid rich boy, why couldn't he stay in America. I bet as soon as he comes back, trouble will follow. I mean things started to go from bad to worse ever since that jerk challenged Yugi in the Death T match. And then in every bad adventure, he was involved in it somehow.'

It is said that when one really hates a person, they start to blame the hated person for every mishaps they come across. At his state, Jou would probably hold Kaiba responsible for his sister's bad eyesight and have tangible evidences too. His mental tirade was interrupted though by a petite form with long black hair.

Jounouchi blinked dumbly for a second, watching the petite form, dressed in a school girl uniform, picking flowers on the sidewalk, and then hurried off to join the female figure.

"Oi! Nadesico! What are you doing?" he asked as he stopped at the girl's side.

The ten year old just smiled at the blond teen and gave him a small bouquet of dandelions. "Ka-chan! Here, Katsu-chan and me were only picking up flowers on our way back from school." Jounouchi sweat dropped but smiled and accepted the flowers and petted the stuffed puppy dog that had inherit his name.

Nadesico was the daughter of a new family that had moved in shortly after battle city in Jounouchi's apartment complex. She was sweet, but a little retarded for a ten year old. (or maybe seeing Mokuba act so grown up for his twelve years of age led him to believe all kids were supposed to be mature at this stage of life.)  But aside from the small annoyance he felt about seeing the stuffed dog named _Katsu-chan, _after him, she was okay in his book.

"Come on Little lady, let's get you home. Ms. Yuhara must be worried sick." Nodding, the girl followed the blond teen closely, clutching her stuffed pet in her arms. "Ka-chan…" she said timidly. At Jounouchi's nod she continued, 

"I had a really bad nightmare last night. I was in my house and there was fire all around me. I was hot and I called for mommy, daddy and you but no one was there. I was a little scared but Katsu-chan was scaredier." (4)

She held the stuffed toy closer and shivered a little. 

"I tried not to cry and I didn't know what to do. That was when a man appeared in front of me, I asked him if he could bring me to mommy but he said things that I didn't understand. He also had a sword in his hand. I know it's a sword because Kenta has a lot of drawing with sword in a book and he showed it to me at school. I was scared and ran away, but I was tired and Katsu-chan was lost and then… the bad man came… and then…I was hurting …."  By now the child was in tears and, much to Jounouchi's chagrin, she hugged his waist. It wasn't that he didn't like hugs, but what made him uncomfortable was that the girl's face was in his crotch giving him the perfect 'crotch hug'.(5)

"Now, now, It's okay. It was just a dream, there was no fire last night and you are fine." He reassured the girl who, thankfully, took a step away from his privates. She sniffed and looked up at him, emerald green eyes liquid with tears. "What about you Ka-chan? Do you have nightmares too? With bad men and with swords like me?" Jounouchi froze. The innocent question made him remember his dream with the weird Egyptian dude, the bodies and the Egyptian God cards. Shaking off the bad feeling this dream gave him, he smiled at Nadesico and resumed their walk toward the apartment complex.

"Oh yeah. Once I had this crazy nightmare, you see I was the flame swordsman and….." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**End of chapter 3**

1- Well I was tired to say "soul anchor" all the time so let's call it his "soul".

2- Obligatory evil plan for big evil man. (well Malik wanted to take over the world)

3- Okay. This guy is a friend of Grandpa Mouto. He appeared in Volume 2 of the manga. For anyone who only listen to the show : he is NOT Rebecca's dad. He was seen in Yu-gi-oh series 1. (the serie with the death T project) 

4- I know that scaredier is not a word but come on, the girl is 10 and she is scared. I can't give her perfect English.

5- ^-^ the attack of the crotch hug! If anyone has ever seen Digimon season 1 please notice the way Takeru cries and hug his brother or Tai (once I believe). I swear the little guy is going to bury his nose there!  

^-^ There. I actually had two other scenes that were supposed to follow but I decided to finish the chapter here. Call it laziness if you want, I'm just not in the mood to type the rest.

This fic is really too close to the ice for comfort and I'm not sure if I'm 100% satisfied with it. Maybe I should stop writing and see if I can revamp it a little.  

Nadesico almost didn't make it. I was going to take her out of the fic. But I can't help it but put her there. I was inspired to create her after watching Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz one too many times. That poor little girl that traumatized Heero… Poor Hee-chan, how many time will he kill the poor little girl in his mind? I also mixed her with that little girl in Yami no Matsuei : the devil's thrill (?). ^-^ I really liked that little girl.  Anyways, Nadesico is not really going to do much, except hold Jou's emotion until I put Shizuka in this fic (which I believe will not take too long)


End file.
